


My Mother’s Car

by Lacy_Star



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, I spelled Christine wrong lol, Swearing, brooke has a breakdown and is overdramatic, but It’s ok, chrisitne turning Brooke into hamilton trash as usual, god bless indina menzel, is that a tag?, their car gets stranded, theres not a lot of tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star
Summary: Brooke’s mom’s car was not... the nicest?It was an old red SUV. Like, really old. So old the paint was chipping off. It took a good five minutes to get it to start up and it made a constant ruckus of clanks and squeaks on the road. Brooke had wanted her own car for a while, but her parents had refused her every request.Which was why Christine hadn’t been exactly stoked that they were using it for their road trip to Chicago.But it had ended up being ok. The car held out for the trip to Chicago, actually. Christine had gotten to meet Brooke’s relatives and they saw Hamilton. So, despite the tears shed at the play, the trip had been going great.And on the other hand... when they went back.





	My Mother’s Car

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request. First time writing Playride, and though I can’t envision myself writing much more of it, please tell me if it’s ok lol. I don’t mind the ship but it’s not my favorite. Still, I’m fairly pleased with how this turned out, but then again it’s 1 am over here so I may just be sleep drunk.

Brooke’s mom’s car was not... the nicest?

It was an old red SUV. Like, really old. So old the paint was chipping off. It took a good five minutes to get it to start up and it made a constant ruckus of clanks and squeaks on the road. Brooke had wanted her own car for a while, but her parents had refused her every request.

Which was why Christine hadn’t been exactly stoked that they were using it for their road trip to Chicago.

Really, though, they hadn’t really had another option. Neither of them owned their own car, and Christine’s parents didn’t want her using theirs’ for the trip.

So they were stuck with Ol’ Cherry Bomb, as Brooke had dubbed it. But it actually ended up being ok. It had a functioning CD player and Christine of course had packed her booklet of musical soundtracks. Christine reveled in pride at how she’d gotten Brooke into Falsettos, Newsies, Le Mis, and Little Shop of Horrors in the span of a 8 day trip.

And the car held out for the trip to Chicago, actually. Christine had gotten to meet Brooke’s relatives and they saw Hamilton. So, despite the tears shed at the play, the trip had been going great.

And on the other hand... when they went back.

Halfway through their ninth play of the Wicked soundtrack, on the east roads of Ohio, the car putted to a stop.

As Glinda and Elphaba cheerfully sung about their one short day in Emerald City, the two girls fell quiet.

Christine, who feared the possibility of this occurrence every time they went on the road, calmly closed her eyes. She inhaled.

“Brooke.”

Her girlfriend didn’t respond.

“Brooke.”

Said girl gave a cheeky, nervous laugh.

Christine let her eyes open. She leaned her head back on the headrest and stared dead at the car ceiling.

“Brooke...”

“The tank isn’t... empty. So...”

Christine sighed, rolled down the window, stuck her head outside, and let out a scream that would scare a pterodactyl.

“Hey! Hey, no-“ Brooke grabbed Christine by the shoulder and attempted to yank her back in the car, only succeeding in roughly bumping her head against the window. Christine turned to face her finally, glaring.

“Sorry,” Brooke coughed, smiling sheepishly, “what I was saying is... maybe it isn’t that bad? Maybe it’s just like on television where we have to kick it and it starts working again?”

Christine held her gaze, and then gave a single, extremely judgmental, slow blink.

Brooke’s smile faltered. “Maybe we should check it out?”

... Blink.

“Ok cool.” Brooke unbuckled, opened the door, and slid out of the drivers seat. Christine followed her.

She knew it wasn’t Brooke’s fault that the car broke down. It was just that she literally couldn’t deal with this shit right now.

Christine popped the front of the car open as Brooke struggled to turn her phone flashlight on. Of course the car had to break down at 10 PM when nobody was out on the desolate country road and it was pitch black.

They stared at the engine and machinery in the front for a good minute before realizing that neither of them had the slightest idea of how cars worked and that they were wasting their time staring at what seemed to them like rocket science.

Christine steeled her mind, trying to focus on the problem. It occurred to her that the car was still running, and she went to turn it off as to not waste gas.

When she returned, she found Brooke trembling on the ground outside the back of the car. She looked like something out of a horror movie with her tear stained face and rats nest of hair caught in the blinding flashlight. Christine mused to herself that only Brooke could break down into a debauched mess in the span of a minute. But that sounded sadistic. Right. Comfort your damn girlfriend.

“What’s wrong?” Christine plopped down next to her and wrapped her in a hug.

Brooke could be so unintelligible when she cried that it put Tana Mongeau to shame, but after being with her so long Christine could usually decipher what she was saying.

She managed to make out, “stranded here forever,” and, “eaten by bears,” and, “nobody will know,” and, “I’ll never get the dog I wanted.”

“Brookie, it’s fine. We’ll get help,” Christine used her soft voice, the one that always seemed to reassure Brooke. She felt a bit guilty for pointing the blame at her minutes ago.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. Here... I think if I stand on top of the car I’ll be able to get a signal.”

Brooke clung to Christine tighter, whimpering.

“Brookie, you need to let go.”

She let go after one more beat, still hiccuping. Christine reassured her that she’d be done in a minute.

She managed to push herself on top of the car and prayed to god that the ceiling wouldn’t cave.

A quick call with a 911 operator giving small directions such as turning off the engine but leaving the car lights on did well to reassure her. She had her GPS on her phone and gave him their rough location. He promised he’d have help out in about three hours. She thanked him and hung up.

After texting her mom and dad the situation as well, just to be safe, Christine called down, “they’ll be here in three hours. We’re gonna be ok.”

“Thank god. Now get down here and hug me.”

Actually, the roof was holding up ok. And Christine could see the stars from here. And it was rather scenic, if not slightly terrifying. You know what? This was romantic as fuck. Let’s do this. If they were gonna make it stranded, might as well be cute about it.

“Actually, could you come up? It’s nice up here and no offense but your mom’s car seats are super uncomfortable.” Of course, like a metal roof was so much more comfortable than that.

“Uh, oh. Ok, yeah.”

Christine remembered the operator’s instructions, and added, “Oh, but first can you turn on the headlights and stuff?”

“Sure.”

A moment later the head and rear lights flickered on (rather dimly, considering how shitty the car was) and a moment after that, the windows rolled down. A song began playing from inside the car, the volume turned up.

_“I can see what’s happening. And they don’t have a clue!”_

” _Who?”_

 _”They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line, our trio’s down to two._ ”

”... _Oh.”_

Christine laughed loudly as the car door slammed shut, making the whole car shake and nearly causing her to topple off. Classic Brooke being cheesy as fuck.

She set her phone down and fumbled for Brooke’s arm. She caught the soft fabric of her cardigan and tugged her up.

There wasn’t a lot of room on the roof, but neither minded. It was cozy.

“A nice choice in music.” She grinned, though Brooke couldn’t see it.

“I thought the least I could do to make up for the car breaking down was to set up a romantic aesthetic atmosphere.”

“Well you nailed it.” Christine slung an arm around Brooke’s waist, “and that was not your fault.”

Brooke hummed but didn’t say anything. Instead she opted to hug her back, burying her face in Christine’s neck. Christine reveled in the ticklish sensation that went down her neck and to her chest at the breathing against her skin. It was familiar and welcoming, and kept her grounded.

She found Brooke’s hand and linked their fingers together, kissing her forehead. She almost liked being stranded. Maybe they should go camping when they get home for more moments in the woods. Christine craved that now.

But even the body heat wasn’t quite enough to stave off the chilling autumn breeze.

“Share,” She demanded, pulling away and tugging at Brooke’s cardigan. Brooke shrugged the right arm off with an exaggerated groan. Christine stuck her arm in the sleeve and brought it around the two of them. It didn’t have to stretch all that much. They were both pretty small girls. Once they wiggled around on the roof to get comfortable nearly falling off several more times, Christine rested her head on Brooke’s shoulder.

All the stressful thoughts dissipated as she looked up to the swirling sky and Can You Feel The Love Tonight hit it’s crescendo. She decided she really really liked this.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Brooke mused, as if reading her mind.

“Do you know who else is beautiful?” Christine asked.

She felt Brooke nod against her, and in unison they marveled:

“Idina Menzel.”


End file.
